


Next Time I'll Call

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is late coming home for work, but the welcome she gets more than makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time I'll Call

Allison slips off her wet heels in the foyer before she even gets the front door closed behind her to ward off the chill and the darkness outside, kicking the expensive black shoes off to the side without even bothering to make sure that they’re neat enough for Lydia’s taste. She’s had a hard day at work and the drive home —through icy rain and winds that pushed her car dangerously close to the side of the road— hasn’t made her mood improve any.

“Lydia, I’m home,” Allison calls out as she starts to walk through their surprisingly silent house on bare feet, leaving little damp footsteps behind her as she wanders through the first floor of their house, looking for her partner and their pet puppy. “You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had.”

Lydia is sprawled out on her stomach on the couch in the living room and grading papers when Allison finds her.

She looks content, comfortable in a pair of pajama shorts and a lacy green camisole, but there’s a sharpness about her that makes Allison smile and lean against one side of the doorway as she watches Lydia work. Every so often, Lydia reaches up to yank at the end of her ponytail after marking something down on one of the papers in front of her. The action makes Allison feel warm inside and tender towards her lover and she can’t stop herself from taking a single step forward.

“You certainly took your time,” Lydia says to Allison without looking up from the tests that she’s grading. “I was worried that I’d have to call Stiles to send a car out to look for you. And Scott’s been upset for hours. You know he doesn’t like it when you’re not home.”

At the mention of their puppy, Allison looks around, expecting to see their dark haired pet curled up on his day bed in the corner of the living room or playing with one of his toys near the stairs. When he’s not where she expects, Allison glances down at the far side of the couch only to see the sleek length of one of Scott’s leanly muscled legs sticking out from underneath a dark blue blanket.

“I’m sorry, Lydia,” Allison says, keeping her voice low so that she doesn’t wake their sleeping puppy, “I had a last minute meeting with a client and by the time that I got out of it, the roads were too icy for me to make it home quickly.” Allison comes around to the front of the couch, taking care not to step on Scott as he snuffles quietly, and then pats Lydia’s thigh. “I’ll make it up to you though,” she promises, smiling when Lydia can’t keep an interested expression off of her face. “After dinner, I’ll make it up to both of you.”

Lydia licks her lips with a slow swipe of her tongue and sits up on the couch, folding her long legs underneath her so that there’s room for Allison to sit without getting the still-sleeping Scott caught underfoot.

“Of course you will,” Lydia says in a tone that holds no room for argument as she shuts her computer down and shoves it and her test papers away. “You made our puppy so upset that I had to take him for a run so that he wouldn’t sit in front of the door and complain.”

Allison just blinks at Lydia. “A run,” she repeats, thinking of the way that the weather outside was cold enough to freeze the very tips of her hair in the time it took her to walk from her job to her car. “You do realize how cold it is outside?”

“Don’t make that face at me,” Lydia says with a roll of her eyes, “I made sure that Scott was covered up properly and we only ran until it started snowing outside and it got too cold. The puppy is  _fine_. He’s a little tired, but  that’s why he’s sleeping.” Lydia leans over and pushes the blanket off from covering Scott’s head so that Allison can see how relaxed his features are in sleep. “See? Scott’s  _fine_.”

Allison smiles and shakes her head, reaching for Lydia so that they can hold hands. “You take good care of him,” she says as Scott snorts in his sleep and his fingers twitch where they’re clenched around a section of blanket. “I hope he didn’t keep you from getting your work done.”

Lydia almost laughs. Almost. “Nothing could keep me from getting my work done,” she says with a sharp smile that makes Allison feel like pinning the other woman to the couch and kissing her. “Besides, I’m just correcting undergrad work for one of the other professors in the department. I could do it in my sleep and I think I did a few times.” This time, Lydia lets herself laugh and she squeezes Allison’s hand once before getting off of the couch. “Get the puppy up. Danny sent Stiles over with dinner for everyone and if Scott sleeps through dinner, he’ll want to have a snack when we’re in bed.”

Allison hides her smile behind a fall of hair and then reaches down to card her fingers through Scott’s messy curls, petting him slowly and firmly until the puppy makes a soft, sleepy noise and his eyes slide open. Scott is cute like this, half-asleep and even more eager to please than he usually is. He smiles at her, brown eyes gleaming in the light as his tongue hangs out of his mouth, and rests his paws on her knees, the padded leather sliding over Allison’s thighs just underneath the hem of her skirt.

“I can see that you missed me,” Allison says with a broadening smile on her face as she scratches behind Scott’s ears until the puppy is panting up at her and squirming hard enough to send the blanket down around his waist. “Next time, I promise I’ll call if I’m going to be late. I hope you didn’t bug Lydia too much while I was gone.”

Scott makes another happy noise and nudges Allison’s leg with his nose, eagerness visible in the tensing muscles of his shoulders as he presses up close to her.

Allison stands up and like a good puppy, Scott stays sitting on the ground. When he looks up at her, his eyes are bright and happy. “Come on, Scott,” Allison says, reaching down and combing her fingers through Scott’s thick hair. “Let’s go get you ready for dinner.”


End file.
